Cake
by AyaEisen
Summary: Tumblr prompt:It's 2 am but you're craving cake and we're both up anyway so let's bake a cake in our underwear.


**This was a Tumblr prompt given to me by the wonderful Amaranth121! This is for you Darling!**

* * *

"I want cake."

Gajeel looked up from his current project of putting together the baby's crib and cocked an eyebrow towards his wife.

"Eh, Shrimp? Are the cravings kickin' in already?"

"I am allowed to want cake!" The small blue haired girl stomped her foot against the plush beige carpet as she puffed out her cheeks and placed her hands on her hips.

Gajeel laughed and shook his head as he pushed himself up off the floor and walked over to where his petite pregnant wife stood. She had just reached her second trimester and even with how little she was she had only just started showing the tiniest of baby bumps. Gajeel didn't know it was possible for him to love her more than he already did but when that little stick showed two pink lines he felt his love for her grow even more.

Levy was still standing in the doorway of the soon to be nursery tapping her foot impatiently and looking absolutely adorable in Gajeel's eyes.

"Alright, Shrimp. It's 2 am but you're craving cake and we're both up anyway so let's back a cake!" He watched as her eyes lit up and a smile danced across her pink toned face.

He held up a finger, signaling he had a single exception and her eyes narrowed, "With only our underwear on!"

Levy whipped around and hastily pulled her shirt up and over her head dropping it in the hall as she mumbled, "I don't even care, I just want the damn cake." She continued taking the remainder of her clothes off as she shimmied off her shorts and kicked them to the side.

Gajeel watched as she pranced down the hallway and finally rounded the corner in nothing but a pair of orange panties and a matching lace bra.

"Be still my heart," Gajeel glanced downward, "you too fella, just wait your turn." He pulled off his own trousers and strutted into the kitchen clad only in his boxer-briefs.

Levy was already pulling out the baking ware when Gajeel walked into the kitchen. He turned down her request to do a boxed cake mix telling her 'If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right! From scratch!' She had huffed and puffed her cheeks but she couldn't argue with her husband, she knew his homemade cakes were some of the best around. He'd never admit it publicly but the man was an amazing baker and he had even made their 5 tier wedding cake two years ago.

Gajeel kept sneaking glances over at Levy as she was putting all she had into stirring the contents inside the mixing bowl. Even her hips were getting into it and those hips were mesmerizing, hypnotizing, those hips should be illegal. Finally giving in he turned around and leaned against the counter, resting his elbows behind him and smirked as he enjoyed the show.

When she finally slowed her stirring he shoved himself away from the kitchen counter and walked up behind the bluenette. He wrapped one hand around her small waist as the other lazily hung over her shoulder as he dipped a finger into the chocolate mix inside the bowl, effectively stealing himself a taste of the chocolatey cake batter.

"Gajeel!" Levy snapped.

"Gihi, ya want some too Shrimp?"

Dipping his finger back into the bowl he scooped out some more mix and held his finger out with a smirk on his face. Levy's eyes darted from his to the mixture coating his index finger. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth as she then closed it around his finger, swirling her tongue around and licking the cake batter clean.

"That's it." He picked her up as she squeaked in protest and plopped her atop the counter as he closed the distance between them and claimed her lips in a fever of passion.

His large, strong arms wrapped themselves around her pulling her body closer to him as her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him into her. Levy's hands soon found themselves tangled in his wild onyx mane, pulling on the tresses as he nipped at her lips and traced his tongue down her neck.

As the kisses became more heated Levy suddenly stopped and placed her hands against his chest pushing him back.

"Shorty?"

"You have to stop!" She pushed him back a little more and hopped back down to the hard wood floor.

"Uh, why? I already knocked ya up so it's not like we can't get ourselves into further trouble."

"Gajeel," she smacked his chest as he laughed in his peculiar manner. "The cake!"

"Ya can't be serious! You still want cake when you were basically already getting dessert!"

"I WANT CAKE GAJEEL!"

Gajeel threw his arms in the air and trudged over to the cake mix and poured it into a glass pan. His wife was already feisty enough but these added pregnant hormones were going to be the death of him. He opened the oven door and in a very less than easy fashion slid the cake batter in and shut the door.

Gajeel spun back around, "Alright, the cake's in the oven!

"Good. Now get back over here." Standing up on her tiptoes she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet with her lips.

As their activities came to an end and they lay on the kitchen floor in a tangled mess of each other's limbs Gajeel smiled and rubbed his wife's belly before leaning up on his forearms and placing a kiss just below her belly button.

"Gajeel?"

"Hmm?" He murmured in between kisses.

"What's that smell?"

Gajeel lifted himself up and inhaled trying to put a name to the strange scent that lingered in the kitchen.

"MY CAKE!"

Levy shot up and ran to the oven pulling open the door as a wave of heat escaped, it stung her eyes and she took a step back. Gajeel came around her while gently moving her out of the way and using an oven mitt he pulled the heavily charred cake from the oven placing it on the stove top. He turned the oven off and couldn't help but laugh.

He looked down at Levy who was now pouting and sighed, placing a kiss to her forehead he then walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer door pulling out a tub of birthday cake flavored ice cream.

"Will this work?"

Levy beamed as she looked up at her heavily muscled husband. He smiled back at her as he grabbed two spoons from the utensil drawer and pulled her into his lap as he sat back down on the floor.

"I love you Gajeel Redfox."

"I love you Levy Redfox. And I love our little Redfox."


End file.
